


The Ouija Board Said So

by thepastelforestprince



Series: October themed Kylux Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Ouija boards and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Hux has no idea why Kylo loves the occult so, and one night he brings a Ouija board over, so he calls Phasma to come over and help.





	

"Kylo, this is stupid," Hux told his boyfriend, eyeing the ouija board as if it were the devil himself. Hux had a feeling Kylo wanted demons in the house.

"I thought you didn't believe in demons, Hux, and besides, maybe they'll latch onto Phasma or something, save us the trouble," Kylo snorted, before opening the box that held the board. Hux rolled his eyes, before muttering to Kylo "What a great friend you are,"

The doorbell rang, and Hux sprang up to answer the door, and in came Phasma, and a gust of autumn leaves, decorating the floor with orange, red, yellow, and purple hues. She smiled and hugged Hux, and said "Hello," to Kylo, who was looking at the ouija board with adoration. Why did Kylo have to be obsessed with the occult?

Phasma walked into the the living room, noticing Kylo and the Ouija board on the floor, surrounded by candles that had yet to be lit, she looked around at the beige walls, noticing they had repainted.

"So, you know how to use these, right?" Phasma grinned, and Kylo nodded enthusiastically.

"Remember, no being a dick to it, don't piss off the spirits or demons or whatever, don't ask too many personal questions and always say goodbye when you're done," Phasma lectured, and Kylo rolled his eyes impatiently. before bolting up, grabbing a lighter and turning off the lights.

He lit up the candles, and they sat in an almost triangular shape on the floor, the candles flickering and casting eerie shadows. They all put their fingers on the planchette, and moved it around in a circle.

"Are there any spirits present?" Phasma asked, and the planchette slowly made it's way over to "YES", and Hux immediately gave Kylo a death glare.

"What?! I'm not doing this!" Kylo hissed, looking horrified and amazed all at once, his pupils practically the size of dinner plates.

"Who are you?" Phasma asked, and the planchette moved, slow but steady around the board.

'A-F-R-I-E-N-D' it spelled, and Hux blanched. Kylo still had a look of befuddled amazement, and Phasma looked impassive.

"A friend of who? All of us?" Phasma asked, and the planchette moved quicker than it had previously, going over to 'YES', staying there for a few seconds, before going to the middle of the board.

"Is there a message you would like to tell any of us? Me?" Phasma asked, but nothing happened.

"How about Kylo and Hux?" Phasma asked, and then the planchette all but flew around the board, making it hard to keep track with the words it landed on.

"Y-O-U-T-W-O-S-H-O-U-L-D-B-A-N-G," They all read out loud, and then Hux sputtered, Kylo burst out into hysterics along with Phasma, rolling around on the floor.

When Kylo stopped laughing, he wiggled his eyebrows at Hux, a large shit-eating grin on his stupid, attractive face, tears pricking his eyes.

"Well, the ouija board did say to," Kylo wheezed, before Hux swatted him with a pillow, and Phasma cackled again.

"Goodbye," they all said, and ended the game. Kylo suddenly picked up Hux, and sprinted with him upstairs.

"What're you doing?" Hux asked, his voice wobbly from Kylo's running up the stairs. "Doing what the Ouija board says!" Phasma heard, and then snickered evilly. Her plan had been successful, and she calmly blew out the candles, left through the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I've been writing Halloween-y themed fics and not posting them bc i'm unsatisfied with them. I hope you guys like this, whatever it is lmao.


End file.
